somethin bout a Truck
by emy.hant
Summary: This is a story inspired from the song " somethin bout a truck" by KIP MOORE. One shot. RIZZLES


**I dont own the charcthers (jane,maura,tommy,frankie). if i did R&I would be married already. **

**anyway .. i dont own them nor the show) **

**this fanfic was based on the song somethin bout a truck by kip moore**

**ENJOY**

" OMG jane! STOP IT! We CAN'T do that " Frankie hissed.

" Come on Frankie .. what are ya scared of ? We are just borrowing it " said Tommy.

Frankie: " It's called STEALING when the owner doesn't know its been takin' ".

Tommy grinned and then said : " Well, he will know, right?".

The two brothers kept arguing while their sister was looking for the keys of the truck.

Their arguing was getting louder and louder, adding to the pressure of finding the keys without waking up the farmer, Jane couldn't

take it anymore. She slapped both her brothers' hands lightly to not make a noise and hissed " Will ya stop it you two ! Frankie, we already

talked 'bout this so STOP it,".

The two brother stopped. After a while, jane almost screamed "GREAT, found it. come on you two. lets get outta here and get this right".

Frankie laughed nervously and said " It will never get right .. when we are doing something WRONG ".

Both siblings ignored their brother. No one will get hurt after all, and they have talked bout it before and planned it all out. Jane will look for the

keys of the truck while Frankie and Tommy watch out for the farmer incase he woke up. After that, they will drive to the nearest town, and have fun at the dirty robber.

It took most of their energy to get Frankie to agree to the plan. He wanted to go, but was scared of getting caught. In the end he agreed.

Once they were outside the house ,they went back to the farmer field, and hurried to the truck. Jane climbed to the driver seat. Frankie next

to her, and Tommy chose to ride at the back. After they drove far enough from their town, Jane sped up, and turned on the radio to the loudest

music that can be heard at that time saying " THIS TRUCK IS AWESOME .. ".

Frankie was trying to make her slow down, and Tommy was standing up at the back screaming and laughing singing the same song.

They arrived at the town after 2 hours, jane slowed down, parked the car near the dirty robber and got out the car. Frankie got out while thanking god they arrived safely, Tommy jumped from the back and said " That was amazing sis.. ".

Jane laughed and said " ya think ..'.

They entered the dirty robber. jane looked around taking everything in, she saw an empty table, went there and sat down. Frankie didn't know where to go so he followed jane and sat there while tommy went to a couple of girls to flirt with.

jane caught one of the workers and ordered them both a beer.

" Frankie .. would ya try loosen up a bit . have fun!".

Frankie looked up at his sister. he always admired her braveness, strength and intelligence.

" come on we couldn't have done it without ya". Continued jane.

" nah I'm sure you would .. you can almost do everything sis " Frankie said.

" well yea .. everything that either annoy ma or scare her to death, I'm sure if she knew bout this she will kill us"

Frankie laughed then said " She will kill ya .. only ".

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Their drinks arrived Jane took her bear, and started drinking, seconds later she hit the beer hard on the table.

Frankie looked at her confused and she said "God. nothing is better than a beer on a summer night." He laughed quietly at his sister attitude.

then looked at his beer, drank a large amount and thought ' indeed nothing is better than a beer on a summer night ".

After drinking her first, and second beer she ordered the third. By that time Frankie went to look for his brother who disappeared.

minutes later out of nowhere a light brunette woman appeared in front of jane.

She leaned down and whispered in her ear " the third is on me ". That sent a shiver through jane's body.

She looked up at the woman and was met with ' green or was it brown ' she thought hazel eyes. Her heart started beatin faster.

The woman was beautiful in every way. she was wearing red high heels. It matched her red sun dress that showed every curve that women had.

Jane continued thinking ' she has a very white creamy skin that looked so soft and delicious, oh god and those nice, round, large breast'

Jane couldn't help but stare at them for quite a long time. The women smiled and offered her hand " Maura isles .. nice to meet you".

Jane looked down at her hands, she reached and prayed that her trembling hands won't reveal her then shook the hand saying

" Ja .. Jane rizzoli .. nice to meet ya too, please have a seat".

Maura smiled brightly and accepted the invitation. Jane couldn't help but blush when she saw that smile. It was the most adorable thing she ever saw.

she couldn't help not taking her eyes out of the women either. she really was beautiful, and hot.

" so you are from here ?" maura asked.

" nah .. I'm from next town". jane said while Maura drink arrived.

" you drink beer too " jane said. while looking at the woman's lips taking a sip from her beer.

Maura laughed " why.? not the kind who drinks a beer? ".

jane smiled and said " yea .. i guessed wine ". ' how much i wish to be this glass of iced beer' jane thought.

" well .. i congratulate you .. because i would usually order a wine, but an iced beer tastes much better in this time of year " Maura explained.

silent went through them. Maura was observing the techniques two of the men playing pool were using , and jane faced the same way pretending to be looking at the same place, but her mind was imagining completely other things. How it will feel like to kiss those pinky lips, to touch those perfect breast, touch every inch of the woman next to her, and finally taste her. Making her scream her name to no end. Jane was blushing, she was aroused. she looked at Maura from the side. She really wanted that woman. It is true they never met before, but she could careless. She wanted her right now.

Maura felt a gaze and then tilted her head to the side that gaze came from, and was met with dark, brown eyes that carried a lot of passion. Maura couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster, and feel a beat in other places too. both looked at each other for a while till Tommy came screaming from far away " will ya two only sit there eye fucking each other the whole night " and he started laughing. Jane and Maura blushed and turned their eyes back to the two men playing. Frankie hit his brother in the head and Tommy screamed " hey whats with that ".

Then Tommy approached Maura and said " hey beauty .. I'm Tommy .. her brother" and pointed at Jane.

Maura smiled and again offered her hand saying " nice to meet you Tommy .. I'm Maura isles .. please call me Maura ".

He sat in the chair next to Maura and said " u know.. Maura. if my sister is not up to some physical activity u can .. "

and before he finished, he was hit with keys in the head. He looked at Jane and said " come on you two .. stop hitting me, and i was just being nice".

Jane looked at him then said " nice my ass ".

That got Maura to open her eyes wide and say " language Jane ! ".

Jane looked at her apologetically then said " sorry ".

Tommy continued flirting with Maura until Jane couldn't take it any longer. She was getting angry at her brother. and couldn't help feel aroused by the way the woman laughed, smiled and how she looked at her from time to time. She took Maura by her hands and got them out of the dirty robber. Went to their truck. Carried the woman and slowly laid her on the back of the truck, slowly moving on top of her looking into now dark brown eyes. She leaned down, looked at full lips, then back up at brown eyes asking for permission. She knew better than to force a woman into something she doesn't want. Maura responded by cupping Jane face with her hands and pulling her to a soft, light kiss, then pulled back. Jane didn't wait this time, she knew what Maura wanted and went for a more passionate kiss.

She bit her lower lip asking for permission which was granted immediately. Maura opened her mouth and jane slid her tongue. Both couldn't help but moan at the contact. The most natural thing. But, Jane had to stop. she looked at those eyes then said " we can't " .

Maura frowned and was about to say something before Jane continued " not in here ".

Then she stood up, and pulled Maura with her. she jumped from the back, helped Maura down then she looked at her and said " have something important here ?" Maura smiled then said " i don't mind a trip to visit and explore other towns".

That made Jane laugh " yea .. if ya have enough time for that. Umm.. Would ya wait here a little bit" Maura nodded, and Jane went inside. She looked for her brothers, told them its time to go back.

When the brothers got out they were surprised to see Maura. Jane said " we have a guest. Frankie you ride with Tommy on the back". Frankie looked horrified then said " only if you slow down". Before jane can respond, Maura touched Jane's arm then said " ofCOURSE she will drive slowly" then smiled at Jane.

Tommy wasn't excited this time since it wasn't as fun as before. he fell a sleep on Frankie who was a sleep too. They arrived at the farmer field. drove back the truck quietly and all went back home.

Jane looked at the clock 2 a.m. she entered her room and said to Maura " you gotta be extremely quit" and winked.

''Something bout a creek around 2 am

after a few of those beers. you wanna dive on in

they don't need no clothes so just hang em on a limb

Something bout a creek around 2 am''

**Kip moore (something bout a track)**


End file.
